


Webbys first time with Lena and Violet ((who watches))

by WebbyVanderquackLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbyVanderquackLover/pseuds/WebbyVanderquackLover
Summary: Webby finally tells Lena and Violet about her sex time with Erin Duck and instantly they have questions which lead to being in private which lead to some "fun" between the two while Violet watches for the side and pleases herself.
Kudos: 2





	Webbys first time with Lena and Violet ((who watches))

**Author's Note:**

> Della and Erin are mentioned a little but not fully included. Violet doesn't get involved until the next story with Webby but she does have her own fun while she watches.

The day was January the 8th, Saturday, and my "family" had decided to throw me a modest celebration in the manor just because. They allowed me a small contingent of friends, including Erin, my first boyfriend. Fortunately, my circle of friends was just right as far as girls were concerned as Lena, and Violet, came over for the weekend for my party. It turned out to be a much more fortunate coincidence than I immediately realized at the time. Nonetheless, I was glad to have Lena and Violet there to talk to, on top of everyone else, as well as my granny to "hide behind" as Erin kept trying to get me alone but he was doing it in a nice way, which made me feel just a little bit nervous, since no one knew yet he and I had already had sex. The party had gone fairly well, though, with everyone feeling entertained. Even Launchpad was having fun. The 7 or so of us ducklings did the usual, fun party things.

We watched a movie, and ate most of the hamburgers that were made for us before diving into my modest cake, made just because. After I blew out the candles, and no adults were looking, Erin gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I blushed profusely as Lena and Violet gave me a sly smile, and my granny went about her way, serving up cake to my friends and family, seemingly oblivious to the fact that my boyfriend seemed conspiring to make me feel blush in the open.

Afterwards, we all listened to music, and occasionally danced. I of course let Erin slow dance with me a couple of times, and let him kiss me, even though he continually put his hands a little lower than he should of, but as long as we weren't caught, which we weren't, I let it slide with a soft blush. But, towards the end of the evening, he sat down next to me with a nervous, but serious look on his face and said that we needed to talk. I only nodded shyly, feeling a little shaky, as I knew what this was about. The both of us had only done it a few times so far, and Erin, lately, had been asking if it was ok to let one of our friends know. Then after being told to wait as I gave it some thought, he did.

I myself was still somewhat unsure at the time, having slight worries over what Lena and Violet would say, let alone the nephews. I'd heard, while surfing the internet, tales of guys not waiting and being patient, instead, jabbing their hard penises into sweet little virgin vaginas and causing poor, innocent little adolescent girls unnecessary pain. Stories of how guys immediately rush off afterwards to tell all their friends of how they had "had a virgin". But worst of all, was the fact that inexperienced males generally have absolutely ZERO stamina. Thankfully for me, I had the one in a million. The sweetheart who was the exact opposite. I felt really lucky to have him.

I found out a few years later, much to my eternal dismay, such these things had happened to a few other girls in town, but I was to be fortunate, soon to learn it wouldn't just be because I had this sweetheart. I had a rather odd twist of fate, as well as a rather creative, if not perverted pair of "girlfriends" on my side. When Erin brought it up, I told him I would tell Lena and Violet tonight and see how they reacted and go from there with him, before practically throwing myself into every other conversation that was taking place, and doing my best "social butterfly" impression so our little private talk wouldn't of been noticed by everyone else.

***

The party wound down at around 9:30pm, and my granny came to herd Erin politely out the door by ten. I went to the front door to say good-bye to him as he left, and was able to get a quick kiss from Erin as he walked out the door. Erin had a prior family thing and would return the next night to sleepover. Fortunately, though, I didn't have to say good bye to Lena and Violet, as they were staying over for the entire weekend. It was just as well; my granny was little suspicion as to what mischief we were going to get up to in the middle of the night, and fortunately for us, she had yet to.

At about 10:30, it was just me and Lena and Violet, seeing as Huey, Dewey, and Louie had long since gone off to do their own thing so that the adults could go off and take care of their own things in relative peace. It was then that Lena volunteered the three of us to clean up the mess in my room, and practically dragged us by the arm back into my bedroom Once there, Lena switched on the CD player so that  
we wouldn't be over heard, and fixed me with a serious look. "So," she inquired in a factual tone, "Just how far have you gone  
with Erin, Webby?"

I found myself blushing at her question, and felt somehow embarrassed to tell them both the truth. But, I did owe her at least that much. "just a little," I replied, sheepishly hiding behind my hair. "I see..." commented Lena thoughtfully, before her expression became a little smile, "In that case, just tell us what you've done, Webby." My silly grin was joined by a blush as I saw the look in Lena and Violets eyes, and I could tell that this was somehow important to them. "Well, to be honest... We may have *Webbys voice got a little softer* already had sex a few times," I replied in all honesty, hoping they wouldn't grill me half to death over this. I'm not even sure I could have handled such a grilling on this despite being ok with nearly everything else I'd been grilled on, which wasn't a lot, "Why? What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really," she responded, seemingly somewhat relieved, "It's just that you had me a little worried, is all. I thought that maybe..." "Maybe what?" I pressed, taking her hand and holding it against my chest in what I hoped was a comforting manner. "It's just that I don't want to see you get hurt, that's all. I don't want you doing something your both not yet comfortable with" she replied quietly. "But, Erin hasn't hurt me at all. And I can promise you that he won't. He's been a sweetheart about everything so far," I assured, Lena and Violets mood  
brightening a touch, "Especially when he'd have to deal with you!" Violet continued to simply take it all in, thinking about possibly asking me some things about this later. Lena chuckled, smiling slightly. "I also have something kinda different in mind," she admitted, "It's kinda silly actually, but I... Um... Oh never mind!"

***

"Oh, come on, Lena!" I pleaded melodramatically, "You can tell me... I promise not to laugh, giggle maybe. But not laugh." Lena took a deep breath and leaned in a little closer. "Well you see," she explained in a whispered tone, "I always kinda thought that since we were so  
close, and considering the other things that we've done, that I'd kinda be... You know. Your 'first'. " Violets jaw dropped. "You were!" I giggled, and gave Lena a playfully affectionate kiss on the forehead.

"No, I mean, um..." she stammered, biting her lower beak thoughtfully, "Uh, basically, I was thinking more along the lines of taking your virginity..." My eyes widened as I fought the urge to burst out laughing. "Don't you kinda lack the proper equipment, Lena?" I inquired, giggling and grinning like an idiot. Lena smiled and glanced downward, causing her pink bangs to conceal her eyes. "Um, yes... But I already  
thought of that," she said guardedly. "Oh!" I exclaimed, trying to imagine what plan Lenas twisted mind had devised for rectifying her  
lack of "nether endowment". Violet spoke up a bit. "And to help ease things, even though you have been having sex with Erin and he took your actual virginity, you can think of this as a "virginity" with another girl that has yet to be "taken." With that Violet fell silent.

"Violets right, and yes," she said simply, "I kinda brought a few things that we're gonna need. But there is one thing I couldn't risk bringing unfortunately..." "Oh really?" I inquired, my naughty side shining through with growing intensity. "Yes," explained Lena, "and this does hinge on the theory that sisters think alike. Not to mention your consent, dearest." "Of course. Always," I responded with a sincere smile tilting Lenas head up by gently pushing up her beak, "What exactly did you have in mind?" "It involves borrowing a little toy that Della hopefully has," Lena said slyly, with a smile that always means that she's up to something. "Huh?" came my reply, "I'm afraid you've lost me, Lena. What 'toy'?" Violet still said nothing. Interested in where this was going and in the fact she knew what toy and was surprised Webby didn't. Neither did she catch on to the mention of Dellas name "You'll see!" promised Lena with a grin, "Now come on. We haven't got much time."

"I hope you know what you're doing," I commented, still a little confused, but more than willing to go along with whatever plan Lena had in store for us. She only chuckled as she began making her way to the stairs. "Trust me," she said, pausing a moment to listen to the sounds from the rest of the manor, "Unless she's REALLY kinky, we have nothing to fear." "Della!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone, and ran up behind Lena, Violet in tow behind me, "What does she have to do with this?" Lena looked at Violet and Violet at Lena before both looked at Webby.

I merely sighed heavily and threw my arms in the air defeatedly before following Lena the rest of the way. It was a little too late to argue now anyway, and besides, our exploits up to that moment had been nothing if not educational. Soon, though, we were creeping past the stairs to the main floor where we saw Della heading back into the living room to watch whatever movie she had decided on that night. I paused for a moment, trying to catch a glimpse of the TV so as to make sure it wasn't something pornographic. To my disappointment, after sneaking down the stairs a bit, it was just some cheesy B-rated horror movie, but as Della glanced over and gave me a quizzical look, Lena grabbed me by the arm. "Bye!" I called quietly as I was yanked away, and did my best not to grin like an idiot too much.

"Real subtle," Lena murmured sarcastically as she practically dragged me back up the stairs. "Sorry," I whispered, "But I caught her watching porn last week. I wanted to see if she were watching it again." "Don't tease," grinned Lena, "But, um... Was it any good?" I shrugged. "I only saw a little before she spotted me," I admitted as we reached the top of the stairs, and we heard giggling from the boys room. "Too bad," Lena remarked quietly as we began stepping carefully towards Dellas bedroom, "Maybe then you could teach me a few things!"

"Not likely!" I laughed, "You're much more perverted than me I bet!" "Shhh," Lena cautioned, "This is where it gets tricky. Stay close, and stay quiet." With the utmost of care, Lena reached out and took hold of the doorknob of Dellas door. She gritted her teeth a little melodramatically as she twisted it and slowly pushed the door partially open. She then slipped sideways through the doorway, and beckoned us to follow with a wave of her hand. We cautiously obeyed, following her into the dark silent room.

As soon as my bare foot touched the carpeted floor, though, I held my breath, and had to take both Lena and Violets hand for support as we made our way past the large bed, towards her dresser. She then knelt down and carefully slid open the bottom drawer, and reached in. I gave questioning look, but she only smiled. Finding nothing but clothes, though, she moved on to the next drawer. This time when she reached in, Lena smiled broadly. "I knew it!" she whispered triumphantly, "I should have known it'd be the underwear drawer... Let's go!" My eyes went wide with surprise and I held back an exclamation as Lena drew out something I had never seen for real before, at least not in toy form. It was an eight-inch long dildo, with a handgrip near the bottom that added a few extra inches, making it seem all the more imposing. Oddly, I was reminded of Uncle Donalds Penis, the one time I had caught him accidentally in the shower. I was quick to leave and forget what I had seen, until now.

***

Without a word, Lena stood, and pushed the two drawers closed with her foot before turning to go. "Are you sure about this, Lena?" I inquired nervously. "Don't worry," she assured, "We'll have it back before she notices it's gone." I gulped loudly, and was shaking visibly by the time we'd slipped back out of the room and closed the door. But Lenas plan wasn't quite finished yet. Once we were in the clear, she and Violet walked confidently back into my room, and waited patiently for me to follow. Once inside Lena tossed the dildo on top of her knapsack and grabbed me before I could say anything. She pressed her lips hard against mine, making me melt in her arms as her tongue entered my mouth. This time Violet was not surprised, only watched in content.

Sighing contentedly and leaning against the door, I let Lena run her hands all over my body. I clung onto her for support as our nervousness subsided, and I could feel my nipples pressing urgently against my T-shirt as Lenas hands took hold of bottom. "I love our time together," she muttered as I held her as tightly as my thin arms allowed me. "I do too," I agreed, running my tongue along her gum line playfully, and reaching up under her shirt form behind. "But we shouldn't get too carried away just yet," she chuckled teasingly and reluctantly stepped back, "We still have to fix your room"

"Um, if I'm good and clean up the mess really well, will you take advantage of me again?" I inquired with a giggle, trying almost successfully to sound sweet and innocent. Violet nodded as she watched, clearly knowing where this was going and that all questions/comments must wait until the end or the best appropriate time. Lena exhaled loudly, and smiled as she shook her head. "You should know better than to act too cute," she cautioned, "It makes it difficult to think!" "Good!" I giggled, "I like it when you're like that. It's comforting in a way." Lena smiled lovingly, and brushed her fingers across my cheek. "You're just too much, pink," she admitted, "Now come on, we have work to do." She stooped for a second though and turned towards Webby. "You know," she said with seductive tone, and a sly grin, "Once we get done here, I can give you your real birthday present!" I blushed as I giggled, and tried to hide my face with my hands, but Lena then handed me and Violet a garbage bag. "Get to work, pink," she replied sternly, but still with a hint of lustiness in her eyes, "Or I'll have to take you over my knee!" "Promises, promises!" I giggled as we both set to work...

***

By half past midnight we had brought my room back from the brink of disaster, and were both quite pleased to hear everyone else getting ready to call it a night. It wasn't long before we were summoned back downstairs to give them all their hugs goodnight, and by the time the front door was locked, we were both grinning like idiots. Della, the last one up, barely noticed, though, still being fairly wiped out by the fun she had had at the party. She gave us nonchalant goodnights and a half-hearted warning about not staying up too late before we parted ways. Once back in my room though, I once again found myself in Lenas arms. We kissed each other passionately, feeling our nervousness at what we had now subsiding just a little as Lenas fingers made their way up my back to take gentle hold of my hair.

I sighed happily as Lenas tongue entered my mouth, and she pressed her duckling body against me as I held her. All too soon, though, Lena pulled away slightly, and I playfully grasped her tongue with my beak as she moved towards my neck. The kisses that she placed up my sensitive feathered skin made me giggle, but at the same time I could feel myself practically melting in her arms as she made her way down my neck. In response I tilted my head to one side and began to untuck her T-shirt from her shorts before running my small hands up and over her flat stomach in order to slowly and carefully cup Lenas developing breasts. Violet was getting a little turned on as well, her own vagina starting to slowly become moist. She wanted to ask if she could masturbate and watched but had held off. The chance though, was coming.

Lena let out a quick little gasp as I moved my fingers closer together, savoring the sensation of her tender skin beneath my hands before allowing her the sensation of having her nipples squeezed. "Harder," she breathed in my ear, and gave my earlobe a gentle nibble. I suppressed a giggle and gave her neck a soft kiss before I felt her gently pull my head back to face her. There was a look of pure adolescent lust in her eyes that I still find so hard to resist, and I pressed my beak firmly against hers. I felt Lenas tongue once again probe my mouth, caressing my tongue, as she tried to suck it into her mouth.

I continued teasing her, though, by not allowing Lena to take my tongue into her mouth, and by not bringing my fingers together with enough pressure to satisfy her. Lena soon retaliated by sucking hard against my mouth, and taking twin handfuls of my little ass cheeks and squeezing hard. She then began pulling me up slightly, and leaning her head back so that I had to stand uncomfortably on my "toes" in order to kiss her properly. "Hey!" I giggled as Lena pulled away once more and took a step back, "No fair!" She smiled mischievously and brushed my hair from my eyes. "Turnabout is fair play, pink," she replied, taking my hands before walking backwards towards the bed and sitting down. 

It was then that Violet saw her opening. "If either of you don't mind, I am actually beginning to feel a certain "itch" between my legs. I would like to satisfy that but I would also like to do this while I watch the both of you. If both of you are ok with that?" Lena looked at Webby, obviously ok with it. Webby gave it some thought realizing that she should also mention something. Looking to Lena who nodded the ok she turned to Violet. "Ok, that's fine. I trust you not to take advantage of me or Lena. But, two things. One is that we get to watch you undress yourself and get a look at you naked and two, *she turned so Lena could also see her face* I'm recording this for Erin. We agreed that if this were ever to happen and the cameras caught it, they would start recording. I've positioned them to give him the best angle to see and hear everything. I hope that's ok." Violet and Lena didn't have to think long as they both spoke out almost at the same time. "We trust you Webby."

Then Lena and Webby turned to Violet who had gotten a chair giving her the best angle to see everything herself and had positioned it where she needed it. "Well Violet, a deal's a deal. Let's see what you got," Lena said, a tinge of eagerness in her voice. Violet nodded and began to undress. She started with her aqua shirt, pulling both her head, beak and hair through it before tossing it to the ground. This gave Lena and Webby a view of Violets flat, smooth stomach. Her training bra went next, following the shirt to the floor. Violet stopped so the girls could look. Her breasts were perfectly round for almost A-cups, tiny freckles covering them a bit, and her midnight black nipples stood out in the absolute center of each breast. 

After a few moments of viewing, Violet pushed down her black sweatpants, kicking them to the side leaving only cute little underwear left. As Webby looked at Violets underwear she thought, "Hey, those are just like what I wear except purple over pink!" Indeed, they were. A light-ish purple on the leg bands and waistband with a slightly darker purple fake pink bow dead center of the waistband. Violet did a little spin, going slow enough so her underwear covered butt was also given a looksee. Both girls noticed that it was small but cute. Finally, Violet faced them again and began to pull down her underwear until they reached her feet, she stepped out of them to let Lena and Webby get a look. 

As she stood, she turned so that cute little behind was facing them again. Both girls could see it in full this time, and more so when Violet bent over to show off her cute little purple anus. Satisfied they had gotten a good enough look at her cute little butt and anus, the girls blushes showing as much, she turned around to show off her vagina, eliciting a "Mmmm, cute butt." from Lena and a "You look very nice back there" from Webby. Between her slim little thighs, a thin line of curly pubic hair poked above the edge of her legs, providing a tiny patch of pitch-black hair. Violet then sat down into the chair, spreading her legs and beginning to rub herself. "I'm leaving my hair up in a ponytail for supposed sexiness and my friendship bracelet will stay on my right wrist incase this is a turn on for either you or Erin." 

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Webby asked. "It's ok, you both have known each other longer then you have known me. So, for now, just you two have some fun. Next time, I promise it can be just us, you can have a first with a different species." Webby nodded in agreement. Violet then went silent as she continued her masturbation while watching. This left Lena and Webby to return to each other's attention. Webby did note though, that sometime shed have to get Violet alone. She looked really pretty and she wanted to touch her there.

With Webby facing Lena, she continued her fun with Lena. "I'm sorry," I said with a pout, trying not to smile too much, "But sometimes I just can't help myself..." "Don't worry," Lena purred, and kissed both my hands in turn, "I like it that you're showing off your new naughtiness!" I smiled and glanced at the floor, feeling a little embarrassed by her comment as Lena let go and began digging through her knapsack. "Ah! Here we go," I heard Lena say after a moment, and I looked up in time to see her taking a small jar of Vaseline from her knapsack, followed by a plastic bag, a few condoms and finally Dellas dildo.

There was a sly grin upon her face as Lena placed each object carefully on the carpeted floor. "You really thought this out, didn't you?" I commented nervously. "Yup!" she chuckled, meeting my gaze once more, "But first, we have to get you ready." "Oh?" I inquired innocently as Lena took my hand and stood up. "I think you'll enjoy the warm up, though," she said softly, running her fingers over the side of my face,  
down to my neck and collar bone, "Unless of course you wanna call it all off..." "No way!" I giggled, before gasped as her fingers traced a line between my developing little breasts causing me to arch my back in anticipation. "Good," she purred, reaching underneath my shirt and vest before slowly moving her hands upwards, bringing my shirt and vest with her.

I watched with interest as Lena stopped short of my developing breasts, instead taking hold of my T-shirt and vest instead, carefully bringing it up and over my head. I shook out the static from my hair, and smiled as Lena appraised my partial nakedness. "You're so cute..." I heard her mutter under her breath, before unhooking my training bra and sliding it off my shoulders to reveal my hardened nipples, "I could just gobble you up!" I looked shyly up at Lena, and placed my arms behind my back as to give her an uninterrupted view. "Don't let me stop you," I said softly, enjoying the hunger I that I could see so plainly in her eyes.

Lena smiled, putting her hands behind my back before leaning in to take one of my small pink nipples in her mouth and begin suckling at it as she took a firm hold of my adolescent bottom. I brought back my hands as she began sucking my entire developing breast into her mouth, and took twin handfuls of her soft white hair. "Oh, Lena... Yes!" was all that I could utter as Lenas tongue played across my nipple teasingly before her "teeth" gave it a gentle nibble, causing me to give into Lenas touch completely. I closed my eyes tightly and just enjoyed the sensation as Lena turned me around and sat me down on my bed. I gasped slightly as my developing breast came free from her mouth, and I felt the cooler air upon it.

"Lay down," Lena said softly, and I looked up at her as I complied. She was smiling a little nervously, but wasted no time and was almost immediately running her tongue in a slow pattern around my opposite breast, spiraling towards my waiting nipple. Meanwhile, I could feel Lenas hand upon my thigh as she knelt down causing me to spread my legs invitingly. "Mmm!" I heard Lena moan as her fingers moved over my leg and felt the warmth of my vagina just beyond my purple miniskirt and underwear, "You're so sensitive!" "Only for you," I promised teasingly, and took a handful of her hair so that I could coax her a little lower.

"Promises, promises..." Lena muttered with a smile, as she looked into my eyes before running her tongue slowly down my chest and over my stomach. "Well, so long as you promise to do a little more with your tongue then just tease," I giggled. "Don't worry," she chuckled, giving my navel a passionate kiss before moving over to the side of my bed so that she could be between my legs but still give both Violet and the cameras, a show, "I still have plans for you, pink." I then felt Lena take hold of the waistband of my purple miniskirt before slowly tugging and pulling it downwards. I watched intently as Lena kissed her way down farther, tasting each bit of feathered skin that she exposed, causing my breathing to become a little more labored.

But just as she caught a glimpse of what could be considered "pubic feathers", or perhaps just some feathers right above my private area that were pointing every which way due to the activity being paid to my body, I sat up long enough to reach over and pull Lenas sweater and shirt up and off of her. This left her in just her training bra above the waist. "Hey, no sense trying to stop me now," she replied teasingly, "You should know better than that..." I grinned broadly and gave her a kiss on the forehead before lying back down. "Just evening up the odds," I answered sweetly, "But I wouldn't dream of asking you to stop now." "Good!" Lena chuckled as she began taking my underwear down, I was wearing the same pair of underwear as Violet but everywhere she had purple I had pink, along with my purple miniskirt, and resumed running her tongue through my "pubic feathers." But just before she reached my clit, Lena stopped and looked up at me once again. "Webby," she inquired thoughtfully, "Have you ever considered shaving?"

"But I do," I answered, not quite catching on. "Um, that's not quite what I meant," Lena said with a sly smile, "I meant down there..." Violet was still rubbing herself and taking it all in. When she would be alone with Webby sometime soon at a sleepover, she would make sure they discussed their similarities in underwear tastes and that she was taught how to shave one's vagina. She would even let Webby practice on her. She trusted Webby enough and was due for another shave anyways. With that, Lena yanked my skirt and underwear down a few inches farther before running her tongue down and over my clit, causing me to gasp out a long breath. "

Oh! Mmf-!" I stammered, taking hold of Lenas hair somewhat roughly as the sensation went straight to my brain, "But that's so-! So-!" "Naughty?" inquired Lena playfully, circling my clit with her talented tongue, and making it harden in anticipation. "YES!" I gasped under my breath as I arched my back against the building sensation, and Lena took advantage of the moment by relieving me of my purple miniskirt entirely, leaving me naked except for my underwear. I then felt Lenas tongue trace a line along my underwear line, teasing me as she moved down a little to trace a line across each of my inner thighs where they met my underwear. In response I found myself moaning in anticipation, and squirming a little as my body ached for more intimate attention, as Lena began kissing her way down one thigh and back up the other.

"So," she inquired between her kisses that sent chills through me, "Have you thought about it?" "A-About what?!" I gasped, twirling her hair around my fingers and inadvertently tugging at it. "About shaving," she purred seductively, and kissed my private area through my underwear.  
"I... Oh, no!" I replied, unsure of any of it really as this was an all-new thing to me, as I arched my back, the dampness of my underwear becoming testament to my state of mind. "Ohh, but why not?" Lena teasingly pouted, before tonguing my clit with just enough pressure for me to feel it through my remaining garment. "Hey- Mmm... I didn't say that I-! Ohh! I wouldn't," I assured her between moans and sighs as I moved my legs as far apart as they'd go.

"Oh, I think it would suit you quite nicely! Once you did grow some there." she chuckled as I ran my hands back down the sides of her  
face, and taking some small pleasure in the cool softness of her skin. "I don't know, though," I replied doubtfully as she turned her head and kissed my fingertips. In fact, I wasn't sure I was even ready to learn that as I was too caught up in the moment. "It's just a thought," Lena said with a smile, running her fingers along my inner thigh up to the waistband of my underwear and slowly pulling them down. I let my head fall back once again, and sighed contentedly as Lena kissed my exposed private area, and ran her tongue in a random pattern through the feathers in the area, always carefully avoiding my needful clit.

Soon, though, as I squirmed beneath her adolescent tongue, Lena pulled my underwear all the way down, and had to shuffle a little to slide them off my legs. Once that was done, she began kissing her way back up, kissing my legs in an alternating pattern. All the while I gasped and squealed with delight, desperately wishing that Lena would quit teasing me. "Ohh! Lena!" I gasped as she kissed around my vagina, "Please! Please! Please! Lick me! Lick me now!" "Lick you? Lick you where, pink?" she inquired with a broad grin, and began tracing her tongue just around my swollen vagina lips, avoiding them as she held my legs apart with her strong hands.

"Ohh! I-! I-!" came my stammered reply, as the feeling of need in my groin became stronger and stronger. "Say it!" Lena demanded in her most stern voice, "Say it, pink, or you'll get nothing..." "My vagina!" I cried, almost too loudly, no longer caring if anyone else suddenly stormed my bedroom to see what was happening. Lena chuckled to herself as I quivered about and my body shivered with anticipation. I then felt her wet tongue trace a line up one of my labia and down the other, causing me to emit a long moan of pent-up frustration. "Mmm... Oh, Lena," I moaned, "Please, taste me. I need to feel your tongue inside me..."

In response Lena smiled and pushed open my vagina lips with her long fingers before moving her face in close. "Oooh! It's all pink inside!" she said giggling teasingly, "Just like your underwear!" "Lena!" I exclaimed, blushing profusely in my embarrassment not just at the comment but also knowing Violet was still going at it and thoroughly enjoying the show. "Ohh, you're so cute when you do that," she replied with a grin before giving the inside of my vagina a long lick with her warm tongue. "Oooh! Oh ya!" I gasped, my body shaking with excitement as I pressed my thighs closer together to keep Lena from stopping. But Lena complied with my wishes, continuing to lick at my vagina as my juices flooded her tongue. I then had to cover my face with a pillow to keep my noise down, as the lapping motions of her tongue brought me closer and closer to cumming.

"Mmm, you taste sooo good!" commented Lena appreciatively before letting go and giving my labia a long suck as she slid her tongue between them, "I just can't get enough of you, Webby!" I could only giggle and moan in response as I arched my back and clenched my teeth. All the while Lena was finding new ways to excite me as I started to cum. She put her fingers on either side of my clit and pushed in such a way as to make it stand out more. She then gave it an appreciative glance before descending upon it, carefully taking it in her "teeth" before firmly, but gently nibbling at it. I gasped and moaned uncontrollably, thrashing about on my bed as my whole body quivered with delight as Lena lightly flicked at my clit with the tip of her tongue. She then began moving her beak slowly from side to side, rolling my swollen clit between her "teeth" as I practically screamed into the pillow.

As my inner walls of my vagina began to constrict, Lena moved her beak down to surround my vagina lips and sucked as hard as she could, taking in as much of my juices as she could. Meanwhile, she continued the assault upon my clit with her index finger, making slow circles over it, twisting and pinching it inadvertently. "Mmf! Oh-!" Lena exclaimed with a laugh as my juices were smeared across her pretty face, "Don't you ever stop?" I smiled and tried to speak, but could only groan softly as Lena moved up to put her arms around me. "I can't... help it," I panted as my elation slowly faded, "You're... Just so good!" "That's because you're so much fun," replied Lena playfully as I found the strength to return her embrace as she kissed me softly, "But I do hope that I didn't wear you out too much, though. Because the fun's only just beginning, Webby!"

I smiled up at her, my breathing slowing to a normal rate, and the flushed appearance of my face faded. "Really?" I inquired, "Then why not show me?" "If you think you're ready..." Lena responded pensively, "I don't want to hurt you or anything..." "Don't worry," I assured her as she ran her fingers over my cheek affectionately, "I want to do this. And I want it to be with you, Lena... My first time with the first girl I met and became friends with." Lena smiled, blushing a little. "Thank you..." she whispered, and reluctantly crawled off the bed before picking up one of the condoms. I gave her a puzzled look as she ripped it open with her teeth, and reached for Dellas dildo. "No sense leaving any peculiar evidence," she said with a wink, and carefully unfurled the condom around the dildo. Once done, Lena put the dildo on the carpet beside her, and grabbed the towel and stood up.

"Just a second," she replied before getting to her feet, and scurrying off into the other room where the bathroom sink was located. I could hear the sound of running water for a few moments, before she came back with a damp towel. She grinned broadly as she made her reappearance and put the towel down on the plastic bag before unbuttoning her shorts. Lena had chosen to have today be one of the rare moments she wore shorts over her underwear which was usually hidden by her shirt and sweater. "It'll be much more fairer this way," she commented, pulling her shorts down around her ankles, before pulling down her underwear as well, causing her breasts in her training bra to be a little more noticeable as she bent over. Lena also had a similar pair of underwear except in place of Webbys pink or Violets purple, there was aqua. Lena then stood up for a moment to unhook her training bra revealing breasts about the same size as Webby and Violets, she tossed the training bra aside. It had matched her underwear just like Webby and Violets had. Then she resumed.

"You really have put a lot of thought into this, haven't you, Lena?" I inquired with a giggle, admiring her firm, adolescent body. "You bet," agreed Lena, prying open the small jar of Vaseline as my pulse raced with anticipation with what was to come. My eyes went wide as she smeared the yellowish/white goo over the condom-covered portion of Dellas dildo, but was reassured by her warm hand placed upon my knee. "Are you absolutely sure that you're okay with this?" inquired Lena, her voice sounding soft and loving. "Yes... I'm sure," I whispered nervously, propping my head up with the pillow so that I could watch, "Just so long as you're careful..." I had only had Erins penis in me up until this point.

"Always, Webby, always," Lena replied with sincerity, and I gulped loudly as she placed the cool, hard, slimy dildo against the entrance of my young "virgin," as far as girl on girl was concerned, Vagina. Remember, Erin, my boyfriend, had actually already taken my official virginity earlier. "You should spread your legs as much as possible," suggested Lena, concentrating on what she was doing with her usual look of intensity, usually found when magic was involved. I nodded slowly and held my legs as wide apart as they'd go, with my hands under my thighs for support. Lena gave me a reassuring smile and held eye contact as she pushed the plastic phallus in past my labia.

I gasped as the head passed into me under the slow, steady pressure of Lenas left hand. The very same left had that had her cute, sexy, colorful friendship bracelet on the wrist. The same wrist I had mine on. Two lefts think alike. The combination of lubricants eased it along its path, but the foreign object still met with some resistance as my nerves made it nearly impossible for me to relax my muscles. "Don't move..." I whispered, closing my eyes tightly and clenching my "teeth" as my body shivered a little. Lena nodded and held Dellas dildo in place as I clenched my fingers, trying desperately to become used to the odd sensation of something long and hard inside of me, well slightly longer and harder the Erins penis was. All the while my inner walls hugged the object tightly, almost pushing it back out as it spread my vagina wider apart, but Lena managed to keep it still.

"Oh... Okay," I whimpered, blocking out the majority of the unpleasantness, mainly due to the fact this dildo was spreading me wider then Erins penis comfortably had, "Please go on." Lena shuffled a little nervously as she pushed a little harder, sending the dildo in another few centimeters or so until she met the resistance, she knew she'd find. Despite my actual virginity being gone by Erin, that didn't mean that resistance wouldn't be there. "How is it so far?" she inquired, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze, her voice a little shaky. "It's...Okay..." I replied, opening my eyes as my vagina seemed to be sucking at the condom clad dildo, and barely producing any further lubrication as I tensed up, "It doesn't hurt too much." "That's good," Lena said a little worriedly as I spread my little legs as far apart as they'd go, again, "But I'm afraid that this might hurt a lot..."

"It's alright," I told her, "So long as you're here, I won't mind too much. I'd rather have you hurt me a little, then have some guy, if I hadn't met Erin, hurt me a lot." She nodded knowingly and said, "Well, just tell me if it hurts, okay?" "No problem," I responded, trying to relax and took her other hand so that I could guide the pink phallus' path, "Just... Push..." I pulled Lenas hand forward towards me, causing the end to push against what can only be described, since I'm not even sure what it was, as a hymen like resistance. There was the sensation of building pressure, and the pain made me wince just a little, but I continued pulling Lenas hand towards me. Forcing the dildo to go farther and farther into my tight vagina.

"Ah! Ohh!" I grunted as I squeezed both of Lenas hands tightly, stopping her for a moment as I panted, trying to catch my breath, "I just need a few seconds..." "We can stop now if it hurts too much," Lena offered, seemingly a little upset, with a hint of guilt in her pretty eyes. "No, no way! Please keep going..." I implored, "The pain doesn't last, and I really want it to be you who does this, Lena. Since Violet gave the ok and all." Violet, who was still rubbing herself, only nodded. "Okay," Lena replied skeptically, allowing me to pull her hand closer and pushing the dildo deeper and deeper inside of me. I gritted my teeth and held my breath as I felt the pressure build, my vagina straining against the effort as my insides began to give way. I caught a glimpse of panic in Lenas eyes before I threw my head back and pushed her towards me harder.

I could feel Lena desperately trying to pull back, but I resisted her, forcing the dildo past this resistance with all my determination. Lena let out a sudden yelp as she saw my body jerk suddenly, as this resistance finally let go. The resonance traveling up the length of the dildo to her shaking hand. "Oww..." I murmured between deep breaths, as the beginnings of tears formed in my eyes, "I think we should take it out now..."  
"I... I'm so sorry..." Lena sobbed softly, feeling horribly, intensely guilty at seeing the pained look on my face. Tears already flowing down over her cheeks. "Oh, no... Don't worry..." I assured her, "I'm so glad... I- OW!" "Oh! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as the retreating dildo pulled at my inner walls a little painfully. "No, it's alright," I told her with a weak smile, helping to pull out the phallus, "Just go slowly." "But... You're crying..." insisted Lena.

"So are you. But they're tears of joy, Lena," I assured her, "Thank you so much. I'm so very happy..." She smiled, wiping away her own tears and nodded. "Do you need me to get you anything?" she inquired as the dildo retreated from me with a slow steady pace. "Just a hug," I replied in a wary whisper as I glanced down at just how much of the dildo had penetrated, "Wow... It looks worse than it is! But I guess I just proved that I'm just not as tough as you are, Lena, in some ways." "Well, you do have a smaller frame than me," she commented, as the end of the dildo pulled free of my vagina and I let out a short gasp, "Oh! Um, and well, I'm sure that once your muscles adapt a bit more, you'll have no problems with this. But... I do think that I could have been just a bit more careful with you..."

"You were careful, Lena," I said reassuringly as she reached for the damp towel. "If you say so," she replied, still a little less than convinced as she wiped my labia clean with the greatest of care, "Oh, and if you can, sit up just a little." I compiled, sighing softly as I felt myself drain out a  
little, and the soft coolness of the towel soothed my slight inflammation. Lena paused as I got comfortable and reached down to make sure the dildo wasn't going to get the carpet dirty at all. "Gee, I wish Della had a smaller dildo..." I giggled, making Lena laugh as she finished cleaning me up. "By the way," she continued with a shy smile, "I do hope you plan on returning the favor..."

I smiled broadly and nodded. "Of course," I replied, giving her a quick kiss upon the beak before running my fingers across her cheek and through her hair, "It's only fair. And thank you once again, Lena, it could have been much worse..." She nodded in agreement with a bit of a shudder. "I think that should just about do it for the cleanup at least," she said, folding towel up and putting it in the plastic bag. "Good thing I brought two of these! Oh, well, the dildo can wait until the condom dries a little, and I think you need a rest." "Quite," I agreed, placing my head against her shoulder as I leaned in close, "But right now, I just need one thing from you, Lena..."

"Oh?" Lena inquired, "Just name it, Webby and it's yours." "I need you to just hold me..." I told her, as I began crying again from the pent-up emotion I was feeling. "Shh, it's okay," Lena soothed as she took a seat on the bed next to me and held me close, "You know that I'm always here for you." "I know," I replied as I felt her tears up my shoulder as her strong nimble fingers caressed my naked back, "But sometimes I just need to hear you say it..." Lena sighed and gave the side of my neck a gentle kiss as I felt the relative coolness of her skin against mine bringing down my body temperature. Without a word she leaned me back down on the bed and shifted our position so that I could rest my head upon her chest. I let Lena guide me, and held her until the CD player stopped, clicked loudly, and started the next CD. We quietly enjoyed the warmth of each other's naked bodies pressed together for quite some time before deciding to stir.

"Thirsty?" inquired Lena, carefully extracting herself from my arms and sitting up. Violet also mentioned to Lena about being thirsty. "That'd be great," I muttered, hugging myself against the sudden feeling of being alone as she stood up and quietly left the room with Dellas dildo, heading to the bathroom. "How bad is it?" I asked, as I heard her, (it was usually impossible to hear anyone that far away during the day but at night, no problem), rolling the condom off the end and burying it deep in the garbage can. "Not too bad," she replied, before waddling off to another room nearby that she had discovered contained a mini fridge, "Actually, it worked quite well too." "Oh?" I inquired as she returned with a tray full of stuff. I gave her a quizzical look as I noticed Dellas dildo lying next to a piece of birthday cake and our beverages. "See," she said, motioning to the plastic phallus, "Clean as whistle!"

I nodded and picked up my drink. "You're a genius," I said with a sigh, snuggling up next to Lena as she sat down beside me and set the tray on the floor. Violet taking a sip of her drink before placing it next to her and resuming her rubbing. "You know," she said with a sly grin, "I have like NO idea as to how we'd explain this to anyone if they walked in right now..." "Don't even think about!" I exclaimed in a harsh whisper, "We'd just be so dead!" Lena shrugged as she reached down and took a bit of icing from the cake before turning to me and smearing it across my right nipple. "It was just a thought," she said with a sly grin, "Infact, I just had another..."

"Oooh! Kinky!" I giggled as she repeated the process with my left nipple, grinning with satisfaction as it hardened beneath her touch. "Hmm, pink really is your color," Lena commented jokingly as she leaned towards me and took the entirety of my small developing breast into her mouth. "Lena!" I exclaimed with a laugh, and grabbed her hair with both hands as she ran her tongue over my " feathered skin" as her mouth sucked gently at my breast, "You're just too much! And hey, isn't it my turn to turn you on?"

***

Lena stopped for a moment and glanced up as she ran her hands up my stomach and over my chest. "Well, ya," she replied, reluctantly letting me go before taking both my small breasts in her hands, "But I enjoy you far too much!" Lena gave both breasts firm squeezes to excensuate her point, soliciting a long moan from me. She smiled at the reaction and extended her tongue to lick the icing off, that covered my nipples, with as much showiness as possible. Meanwhile I ran my hand down her back, all the while pushing against her with my fingers until I reached the small of her back. Once there, I teased Lena a little by rubbing the small of her back, and denying her the feeling of my hand upon her ass as she shifted to sit upon her shins.

"Mmm... You're so good," I sighed, as Lena made slow circles around one of my small pink nipples before sucking it into her beak, and gently nibbling up it. "I know I am," she replied with mock conceit after drawing back and pulling at my breast with her beak, "Now why don't you show me how good you are, Webby?" "Oh, you're just asking for it!" I said with a grin. "You bet," she answered, taking my other nipple into her mouth before sucking and licking it clean. "Fine then," I purred, pushing her away slightly so that I could scoop up a bit of icing from the cake, "They say pink heads are somewhat... Um, bossy i guess.." I ran my finger over her nipple, leaving a bit of pink behind, "...and that they like being in control of every situation..." I followed the same procedure with the opposite nipple, "...But I've been told that they just need to be put in their place..." I said, hoping it would at least make some sense in a joking way. I reached down and smiled as Lena gasped when I rubbed most of the icing against her clit, coating it pink.

"Oh, really now?" Lena replied with a grin and a questioning look as I got off the couch and stood before her, "And are you going to 'put me in my place', pink?" "Maybe..." I said in my most sweet and innocent tone as I wiped the remainder of the icing off my finger across  
Lenas beak. She gave me an amused look, and suckled my finger for a moment, licking it clean with her tongue before I pulled it back. "Now, lay down," I told her, trying to copy Lenas authoritative tone. Lena sighed, and obeyed my request. "Now what?" she inquired, looking up at me teasingly..

"You'll see," I promised, trying not to blush as I knelt down to kiss her. Lena watched me come towards her with interest, and closed her eyes once my beak touched hers. I stayed there for only a moment, though, and pulled back slightly before licking my way across her beak, taking most of the icing with me. I then slid my tongue between her beak past her "teeth," finding only a little teasing reluctance to bar my passage. After a few moments of out tongues sliding against each other, sharing the taste, I withdrew and playfully gave Lena a kiss on the chin. I heard her giggle a little as I continued down, stopping every so often to nibble her neck before tracing a line across her chest with the tip of my tongue.

Lena arched her back as my mouth came dangerously close to her own developing breasts, but I made a point of avoiding them, causing her to moan disappointedly as I gave her navel a deep kiss. "No fair," she replied with a little groan, "You're driving me crazy!" "Good!" I answered back as I moved back upward taking hold of one of Lenas developing breasts. She squirmed a little as I gave it a little squeeze, making her nipple stick straight out with firmness. I then relieved Lena of a portion of her frustration by running the tip of my tongue around her nipple in a slow spiraling pattern until I touched it. I then dragged my "teeth" across it, before sucking against it with my mouth.

"Ohh! Oh ya!" Lena exclaimed, dragging her nails across my back, and grabbing hold of my ass with one hand as she held my head in place with the other. I giggled a little as I sucked and licked at her nipple, all the while gently kneading it with my fingers, knowing how Lena could get off just by having her breasts played with. This also being something I overheard. I watched with interest as she shivered with every little squeeze I gave her nipple with my teeth and quietly enjoyed the little gasping moans she made. I knew about how long it would take for the sensation to become too much for her, and glanced up in time to see Lena lift her head and look at me. Her eyes were full of lust and adolescent desire as she panted and held me in place. "I... I... Ohh-!" she managed, "You know my... My weaknesses far too well!" Lena was beginning to realize Webby must of overheard that at some point.

"I know," I said with a grin, letting go and leaning back, leaving poor Lena in an intense state of frustration. "Oh! You-!" Lena gasped as I looked on innocently. "What?" I inquired sweetly as she reached up and grabbed me by the hair. "You know what!" Lena said with a hungry grin and ragged breathing. I giggled a little as I leaned in again and descended upon her other breast. "You know I'd only tease you a little..." I assured her, before running my tongue up the side of her breast and over her nipple. "Just don't stop this time," Lena replied with a warning tone, "Or I may have to take you over my knee!" "Oooh!" I squealed with delight, as I playfully nibbled at her nipple before reaching down and running my fingers lightly through her "pubic feathers," again, if they even were "pubic feathers, "I think I might like that just a little too much!"

Lena smiled mischievously and gave my ass a gentle slap, causing me to jump and slide my fingers farther down. "Ahh! Oooh! I like it!" I purred teasingly, and lightly traced my middle finger between Lenas moist vagina lips. "Well, just don't be too loud about it," Lena  
warned, rubbing my ass cheeks as she shifted in place, trying to guide my fingers, "Otherwise it might just happen for real..." "Good point," I mused, bringing up her juices on my finger and rubbing them against her asshole, "But it's so much more fun when it's dangerous!" "Mmm... You're dangerous," she replied seductively, pushing my head down towards her vagina, "And I think I want you to finish cleaning up your mess." I gave her a sideways glance as I gave her nipple one last hard suck, and began shuffling over on my knees. "I think I can handle that," I replied once I was in position at the end of the bed.

Once there I ran my hands up her long soft duckling legs to her firm thighs and stopped. I then gave Lena a seductive smile, and licked my tongue between her vagina lips all the way up to her clit. Lena let out a little yelping gasp as I gave her hardened little clit a careful nibble with my "teeth," and licked it clean of the pink icing. "I... I'm getting close again..." I heard Lena pant, as I moved back down and slid my tongue between her vagina lips so that I could taste her. I moaned softly in appreciation of her flavor, and lifted her legs a little, spreading them more so that I could cover her entire vagina with my mouth. Lena responded to my sudden suction by holding me between her  
thighs and not letting go. I looked up and noticed that she was arching her back now, thrusting her developing breasts into the air invitingly. So, I reached up with both hands and gave both of her breasts a simultaneous squeeze as I pinched both her nipples between my fingers.

"Oh! Harder!" Lena practically pleaded, grabbing my hands and squeezing them tighter as her vagina filled my mouth with her juices signaling that she was starting to cum. I complied wholeheartedly, sucking on her vagina as much as possible as I wedged my explorative tongue as far into her tight wetness as I could. Lena, meanwhile, was busily trying not scream. I could feel her whole-body trembling beneath me as she broke out in a cold sweat, and rolled her eyes back as the blinding euphoria took her. But I didn't let up. I continued licking and sucking at her virgin vagina, at least, I thought it was virgin, as I fondled her sensitive breasts relentlessly. "Oh! I-! Ahhh!" Lena exclaimed, her voice taking on a higher pitch as she peaked. I looked on with intense interest as her body quivered, and she tried to keep still. The performance she was putting on made my own vagina moisten, and my clit almost twitch with excitement even as Lena began to calm down.

"Feel better..?" I inquired with a grin; my face wet with her juices as Lena lay panting before me. Lena opened her eyes just a little and smiled back before dropping her head back down on the pillow. I giggled a little at what I had just done, and began to crawl on top of her with a predatory gleam in my eyes. "I... I'd love to do this when...When I didn't need to be quiet!" admitted Lena, her high stamina allowing her to recover fairly quickly. "Maybe this summer when we have sleepovers, and everyone else leaves for something important we don't need to be at" I promised, kissing her on the beak, and letting her taste herself, "Then you can scream your head off!" Lena chuckled a little and licked her tongue over my cheek, lapping up her own juices. "Mmm!" she replied appreciatively, "Messy, but good!" I blushed a little at her comment, and closed my eyes contentedly as she licked my face clean before kissing me on the beak. I then felt her arms around me as our tongues met, and I tasted her juices upon her tongue.

After a few minutes of just enjoying each other I pulled back, and sat up on my elbows. "I hope you still have energy left," I replied. "Definitely!" laughed Lena, "I'm your age, remember?" "That's true," I agreed, "So, I guess you're still up for losing a little something you're not using?" Lena nodded with a determined look. "Quite," she answered, "Well, everything you'll need is right there, but if you need any help, just ask." "No, it's alright," I assured her as I reluctantly got off the bed and picked up a condom. "Are you sure?" she asked with a smirk as I gave the wrapper a quizzical look before tearing it open awkwardly with my teeth. "Uh... No, I'll be just fine," I assured her as I sat down on the carpet and nervously picked up the dildo for the first time, "But this is a little scary..." "Ah! It's kinda gooey!" I exclaimed as I pulled out the condom before trying to unravel it over the dildo.

"And it's inside out," Samantha commented as she lay on her side with a bemused grin. "Oh, I see," I said thoughtfully, and turned the condom  
over before managing to roll it down properly and once again was amazed at just how long they could get if needed. "Feel free to use as much Vaseline as you can," offered Samantha, "I bought it just for this occasion. I nodded and cracked open the jar again. I couldn't help  
making a vaguely disturbed face as I scooped it out with my finger, though. "Ick! This stuff's even worse!" I commented while staring at my fingers. "The more lubrication, the better," assured Samantha with laugh. "Okay..." I replied nervously, as I took hold of the dildo in both hands and began smearing the lubricant down the sides in an awkward motion. "You'd make a terrible guy," my cousin teased. "That's enough from the peanut gallery already!" I laughed as I spent several moments lubricating the surface of the plastic phallus, "This is weird enough... Oh, and is there anything I should know before I do this?"

Lena smiled, and pulled another towel from her knapsack. "Just use your imagination," Lena assured me, as she laid back down on the bed, "But just be careful." "I will," I promised sincerely as Lena bent her legs at the knees and held them apart invitingly. I then quietly shuffled into position and took a deep breath before nervously placing the head of the dildo against Lenas moist vagina. I glanced up and saw Lena gasp as the coolness of the Vaseline seemed like ice against her overheated feathered skin. "Nervous?" I inquired, holding Dellas dildo just between her labia. "Ya, kinda," she admitted, shaking a little in anticipation. "Good!" I chuckled, and spread her vagina lips farther apart with my fingers before pushing the dildo just inside of her.

"Ohh! Ah!" Lena exclaimed, arching her back and actually allowing the dildo to slide a little more easily inward. I looked on with fascination as her eyes went wide as the first inch or so of the dildo disappeared inside of her virgin vagina. She quivered visibly as her  
inner walls hugged the gooey end of the plastic phallus in their firm grip for several seconds before allowing me to continue. Before doing so I leaned down and gave the hardened bud of her clit a careful little lick, causing Lena to let out a little cry of surprise. "Oh, this feels so...  
Nasty!" I giggled before carefully licking up one side of her spread vagina in a long slow lick. "But it feels sooo goood-!" Lena agreed with a moan, as I licked my way up the other side, "Ohh, Webby... Don't stop now... Please..!"

"Are you sure?" I teased, sliding the dildo back just a little before giving her clit a deep kiss with my tongue playing across it as I moved back. "Mmm! Oh! Webby, you-! Ahh!" Lena gasped, unable to resist my inexperienced touch, "I-! I've never been so-! Ohh! Oooh! So sure of-! Of anything!" I giggled a little, enjoying the way I was making her squirm, and pushed the dildo slowly forward again, causing Lena to let out a long groan. "Careful," I warned teasingly, feeling her muscles pushing back against me, "I might think you don't want this..." "Oh! You-!" Lena exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward as I did to her until the head of the hard dildo touched her hymen, "Oh! Hold on-!" "I know..." I responded, hearing the nervous tension in Lenas voice.

We both waited for several long moments, as outside we could hear the cold wind howling. Lena breathed in long, slow labored breaths, shaking slightly as she moved my hand forward a minuscule amount every few seconds. Finally, though, Lena held her breath, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes tightly. "Now..." she breathed, her voice sounding soft and vulnerable. I nodded and pushed. Lena gasped, her voice increasing in pitch until she ceased making a sound for several seconds, arching her back, pushing against the dildo. I gave a bit of a fearful yelp as I felt Lenas hymen buckle under the pressure of the invading dildo and break once and for all. Lena lay motionless for a moment, seemingly frozen a silent scream. There was a look on her face that crossed pain and ecstasy in a perfect dichotomy, until finally  
she let out along sigh and collapsed against the bed. 

I let go of the dildo and held Lenas hand protectively in both of mine as she regained her senses. "Thank you..." she whispered. "No problem," I told her softly, "Anytime." Lena smiled widely and laughed a little. "Very funny," she replied, "But... It's odd..." "Oh?" I inquired, kissing her fingers gently. "Ya," Lena admitted, looking a little embarrassed, "I think I actually came..." I gave her a bemused and shocked look. "No way!" I giggled, "You mean it didn't hurt?" "Well, a little," she conceded, reaching down to begin slowly sliding the dildo back out, some vaginal blood coming with it. "But it was... Good at the same time. I liked it!" "Hey, I'm tough!" she laughed, and squinted a little as the dildo was pulled free, "Ouch-! Well, maybe not THAT tough..." I sighed and shook my head. "You're really something else," I commented, crawling up on top of her as she put the wet dildo inside the plastic bag.

"Would you have me any other way?" Lena inquired as she put her arms around me. "Probably," I said with a smile, and gave her a quick  
kiss up on the beak, "But you're much more fun this way!" Lena shook her head and smiled. "There's just one problem, though," she replied with a reluctant tone. "Oh?" I inquired. "Ya," she continued, "I'm kinda... Um... 'Leaking'..." "OH!" I exclaimed, feeling a panicked as I scrambled off of her and grabbed the towel. "We'd have trouble explaining that stain, now wouldn't we?" Lena chuckled as I placed the towel against her vagina. "I don't think we have to worry too much," I told her, and pressed my lips against hers until I felt her tongue slide into my mouth, and I sighed contentedly as Lena wrapped her arms around me. 

Violet, who had finally seen it all, all that she wanted, spoke up. "Can one of you hand me a towel, I feel I need to clean up as well before I join you two." Webby and Lena finally got a real good look at Violet as they tossed her the towel. She was covered in head to toe with her own cum. "I came multiple times. 1st when Webby had her "virginity" taken, then when Lena had her actual virginity taken and then twice more because the two of you were just too beautiful not to." She then finished wiping up and once she was all clean, crawled onto the bed where Lena and Webby were, cuddling in the process.

***

The next day we had no problems disposing of the evidence, or putting back Dellas dildo. Also, ironically enough, we suspected the boys heard us and might now have plans of their own to explore each other, who knows. All I know is when Erin finally watched the video footage a little later, he not only teased me by stroking but not cumming the whole time and could not keep his body off of mine the second it ended. I had never been so filled or messy ever in my life!

THE END


End file.
